As known, hinges generally comprise a movable element, usually anchored to a door, a shutter or the like, hinged on a fixed element, usually anchored to the support frame thereof, or to a wall and/or a floor.
From documents U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,797, US2004/206007 and EP1997994 hinges are known wherein the action of the closing means that ensure the return of the shutter in the closed position is undisputed. From document EP0407150 a door closing is known that includes hydraulic damping means to counteract the action of the closing means.
Such known devices are more or less high-bulkiness and, consequently, they have an unpleasant visual impact. Moreover, they do not allow the adjustment of the closing speed and/or the snap-fit closing of the door, or, nevertheless, they do not allow a simple and fast adjustment.
Furthermore, such known devices have a large number of constructing parts, being both difficult to manufacture and relatively expensive, besides requiring frequent maintenance.
Other hinges are known from documents GB19477, U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,784, GB401858, WO03/067011, US2009/241289, EP0255781, WO2008/50989, EP2241708, CN101705775, GB1516622, US20110041285, WO200713776, WO200636044, WO2006025663 and US20040250377.
Furthermore, from documents GB396673, WO2011/41880 and EP0215264 hydraulic hinges are known wherein the hydraulic circuit is at least partially contained in the end cap of the hinge thereof.
Such known hinges may be ameliorated in terms of bulkiness and/or reliability and/or performance.